1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the three-dimensional puzzle toys which aim is getting all the pieces assembled together. In the present case, the player has to insert a number of pegs into a perforated cube.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are several toys of this kind. The one with the registered trademark of Rubik's Cube may be the most famous. The hollow sphere with openings for pins in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,099 to Scott, May 28, 1974 and the hollow hexahedron with openings for rods in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,537 to Sato, Oct. 12, 1971 may be the closest conceptions to the present idea.